


Без кота жизнь не та

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Текст вдохновлен кадром с Беном Мендельсоном и котом, фильм "Missisippi Grind"





	Без кота жизнь не та

... Корусант, 12 ДБЯ (первый день года)

— Джерри, куда полез? А ну, брысь!  
Джерри — крупный бело-рыжий кот с модным бубенчиком на шее — взгромоздившись на подоконник, тянул морду к горшку с молодым деревцем ч’ала с явным намерением попробовать деревце на зуб. На голос хозяина кот обернулся, издал вопросительное «мя», на которое саженец отозвался легким радужным сполохом, пробежавшим по коре, и посмотрел очень выразительно. Сама невинность, ага. Котеночек. От растения, тем не менее, не отлип, зараза рыжая.  
— Джерри, я кому сказал?.. — Кренник повысил голос и потянулся за тапком. Этот последний аргумент кот знал хорошо, поэтому нехотя, словно делая одолжение, спрыгнул с подоконника, покружил по комнате и, игнорируя миску с кормом, вскочил на колени, заглядывая в глаза и клянча угощение из хозяйской тарелки.  
— Джерик... Ах ты, наглая рыжая морда...  
Котенка в офис Имперского отдела энергетики два года назад притащила офицер связи, лейтенант Несс Тинт, милая улыбчивая девчушка с каре золотистых густых волос и огромными зелеными глазами. В этих глазах явственно читалось обожание и не только оно — однако Кренник повидал слишком много восторженных и чрезвычайно прилипчивых девиц и связываться с еще одной как-то не тянуло. А вот предложенного ею котенка взял — вспомнив почему-то старую поговорку о том, что без кота и жизнь не та. С тех пор смешной меховой комочек вырос в матерую рыжую зверюгу, ворующую ветчину с хозяйских бутербродов, сшибающую стаканы и больше всего на свете любящую пригреться на датападе со срочной рабочей перепиской. При этом наглая животина глядела на хозяина абсолютно невинными глазами, как бы намекая, что не ему, раздолбаю, учить порядочного кота, как себя следует вести, — и, как ни странно, вызывая при этом непривычное и прежде совершенно несвойственное Креннику чувство умиления.  
Сегодня и кот, и хозяин пребывали в благодушном настроении, ибо в последнее время дела складывались довольно неплохо.  
Губернатор Таркин, задолбав армейское руководство и репортеров ведущих СМИ своей новой доктриной, наконец отбыл на Эриаду — проведать родину. Без него обстановка на объекте стала ощутимо спокойнее. Работа пошла веселее, они даже почти догнали график... слово «почти» немного портило настроение — но на фоне последних четырех лет результаты впечатляли.  
Отыскавшийся Гален согласился вернуться к работе и даже, вот чудо, успел к работе приступить. Отношения оставались натянутыми — но этого и следовало ожидать, тем более что девчонку так и не нашли. Тоненькая ниточка предположительно вела к одиозному террористу Со Геррере, но в такой вариант, учитывая пацифизм Галена, верилось с трудом, да и отработать версию было, по ряду причин, несколько проблематично. Однако все это можно было отложить на потом — главное, Гален работал, а значит, прорыв в исследованиях и, как следствие, повышение Кренника в должности и звании были не за горами.  
В-общем, обстановка позволяла слегка расслабиться.  
Воспользовавшись — скажем так, слегка злоупотребив — служебным положением, Кренник выписал сам себе недельный отпуск и уже предвкушал пять дней блаженного ничегонеделания у теплого моря на одной из планет Среднего Кольца. Джерри предстояло остаться дома в одиночестве; идея не менее рискованная, чем без охраны светить примелькавшейся в ГолоНете физиономией на популярном курорте, но выбора не оставалось — кота на поводок не возьмешь, лови его потом по окрестностям... Ладно, Матиз присмотрит.  
За окном в утреннем тумане мерцали огни иллюминации и время от времени вспыхивали фейерверки. Столица праздновала первый день нового года. Допить каф, потискать напоследок уютно устроившегося на плече Джерика — и в космопорт...  
Лежащий на столике датапад звякнул, принимая входящее сообщение, прокомментированное мелодичным голоском Несс:  
— Сэр, срочное сообщение от губернатора Таркина. Высший приоритет.  
— Какого ситха, я вообще-то в отпуске! — попытался возмутиться Кренник, машинально открывая вложенный файл, так же машинально скользя взглядом по строчкам и по мере прочтения постепенно меняясь в лице. — Что-о-о?..  
Было от чего потерять дар речи. Файл содержал датированное сегодняшним числом распоряжение за подписью гранд-моффа, согласно которому объявлялись дополнительные меры по повышению эффективности работы над проектом мобильной боевой станции, — а именно полная переаттестация всех ученых и специалистов, ужесточение режима секретности, предусматривающее в том числе ограничение доступа к Голосети — и, ягодкой на торте, отмена отпусков для всего персонала, задействованного в проекте. Внизу под файлом автоматически открылось окно стандартного ответа о прочтении и принятии к исполнению.  
— Проклятье! — осознав, наконец, прочитанное, Кренник с размаху врезал кулаком по столу. Кружка с недопитым кафом полетела на пол, деревце ч’ала в ответ на грохот полыхнуло всеми цветами спектра. Кот, все еще цеплявшийся за плечо Кренника, заорал дурным голосом, вывернулся и тяжело плюхнулся на стол — прямехонько на датапад, как раз на кнопку «отправить». Рядом с уведомлением об отправке высветился значок «голосовое сообщение».  
Увидев, что произошло и куда ушло это самое сообщение, Кренник тихо застонал и выругался сквозь зубы, закрыв лицо руками. Потом на негнущихся ногах подошел к бару, достал оттуда бутылку коньяка, щедро плеснул в стакан и одним глотком выпил половину, падая в кресло и мысленно моля всех демонов Галактики, чтобы где-нибудь на ретрансляторе ГолоСети случился глюк, на жаргоне связистов именуемый «письможорка». Надежды на это, впрочем, было мало — каналы правительственной связи отличались исключительно надежной защитой.  
Джерри, сообразив, что творится неладное и он к этому неладному немного причастен, на всякий случай ретировался под диван, поблескивая оттуда испуганными глазищами.  
Датапад снова звякнул. Подозревая худшее, Кренник с опаской покосился на экран. Входящее сообщение, высший приоритет... о нет, только не это... ладно, была не была, читать придется.  
«Вижу, вы оценили мое последнее распоряжение, коммандер. Жду вашего отчета о продвижении в работе над проектом сегодня в обычное время. Надеюсь, он окажется более информативным».  
Еще раз от души выругавшись, Кренник устало провел ладонью по лицу и откинулся на спинку кресла. Пронесло. Напрашивалось уточнение «пока», но Кренник отмахнулся от этой мысли, постепенно успокаиваясь. Отчет — не проблема, у Птерро есть вся текущая информация... но ситх бы побрал старого зануду, не мог подождать со своим распоряжением хотя бы до конца праздников...  
— Мрряу?..  
Выбравшийся из-под дивана Джерри замер на безопасном расстоянии от кресла. Всем своим видом котик выражал сочувствие и готовность немедленно взять хозяина на ручки и почесать за ушком — если бы размеры позволяли. Кренник вздохнул:  
— Иди сюда, диверсант... В следующий раз с отчетом к Таркину сам пойдешь.  
Джерри мгновенно вспрыгнул на колени и тихонько замурчал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Угроза его ничуть не обеспокоила— кот как будто знал, что губернатор гораздо терпимее относится к зверушкам, чем к подчиненным. Эх, если бы не этот старый хрен...  
Кренник поморщился и бросил на стол датапад, на всякий случай отключив голосовую связь, от греха подальше.  
— Вот же сволочь, а? — проникновенно пожаловался он в пространство и, залпом допив коньяк, уткнулся лицом в кошачью шерсть.


End file.
